For the Future
by Amaranox
Summary: Your perfect chakra control will help us in the future. Konoha will forevermore be in debt to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: Naruto isn't mine!**

:: Your perfect chakra control will help us in the future. Konoha will be in debt to you forevermore::

Early morning saw Sakura walking into the Hokage's office to see her shisou face down and drooling on a mission report. She tip toed next to the desk and leaned over to her shisou's ear

"Tsunade-shisou, Jiraya's next book illustrations makes your ass looks huge…" she whispered.

Tsunade shot up with a glare and shouted, "That perverted toad! Where is he?"

Sakura giggled and made her way to the front of the desk. She plopped down into one of the chairs and faced the Godaime.

"I believe that he has poked a new hole into the women's baths and is now occupied. However, I'm here to discuss the mission you gave me yesterday."

Tsunade shook herself awake and reached down for a sake bottle. "Now I know that doing this type of thing wouldn't be easy for you Sakura, but the reason I'm giving it to you is because you are the second top medic shinobi in the village and most all of the people mentioned in the mission brief trust you. I don't have to mention what would happen if they found out the true reason as to why we were taking samples. However, I would like to give you the last parts of the mission that was left out yesterday."

FLASHBACK

_Sakura reached up to knock on the door and heard, "Get in here!" from behind the door. She opened it to find that she was facing an ANBU unit looking at her. Her curiosity peaked; she looked through the masked group to her shishou._

"_You wanted to see me Tsunade-shisou?" she asked._

"_Yes, I have a mission for you of the utmost importance. It will be a long period mission, it will take however long until it is complete. It is to not be talked of or speculated on. You will be taking a team with you to keep in contact with, but not your normal team mates. I will not force you to do this, but I will need an answer within the next day. Here is the mission scroll with the details. You are able to have contact with your friends until you give me your decision, but these ANBU will watch you to make sure that not one word about this mission gets around," Tsunade sighed, "I know that you are trustworthy, but this mission is one that can't be spread around."_

_Sakura bit her lip in thought as she reached for the scroll. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow."_

_Sakura leaped over the rooftops on her way to her small apartment with the scroll in her pocket. She caught the sight of a black patch of shadows following her and thought about what her shisou had said. _

_Making sure to disable the traps on her door, Sakura entered her tiny apartment. She pulled off her sandals and headed to her kitchen. After taking out ingredients she would need to make some tea, she set the water on to boil. _

'_Might as well start to read the scroll now.'_

_Sitting at her counter, she unrolled the scroll and started reading, her eyes getting wider the further she got._

_Mission: Collect sperm samples from: Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Subaka no Gaara, Abarame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba_

_Team: Hurano Sakura, Moreno Ibiki, Shizune_

_Use medical knowledge and any skills necessary to have samples collected. Shizune will store samples and catalog them. Moreno's skills will be available if normal means don't work._

_Elders have decreed that eggs will be combined with samples collected for perfect chakra control to cause stronger offspring. Samples will also be kept in case of death for the use of line continuation._

_Sakura dropped the mission scroll and stared at it in surprise. Worrying her bottom lip, she picked it up and put it back on her counter and walked into her room. Digging through her closet, she took out an outfit and walked calmly into her bathroom. She shut the door quietly and turned on the shower, and then started taking deep breathes trying to not scream out loud._

'_Any skills? What does she want me to do, offer myself to them? I'm not sleeping with just anyone.'_

'_**Come on chicken! Have you seen the bodies on those men! If you don't want to take it, let me have a go and I swear you'll see some things that you won't regret.'**_

'_I don't know about that Inner. Last time I let you out you felt up Iruka-sempai and kissed Gai-sensei.'_

_Sakura shuddered when she remembered that little detail. Gai was a great kisser, but it turned into a contest between Genma and Gai to see who did it better._

_Walking out of the shower, now clean of hospital leftovers, Sakura took another look at her mission scroll._

"_Of course I'll do this," she muttered. "If this will help to continue the lines if anyone were to die in combat, what could it hurt to try?"_

END FLASHBACK

As she poured herself a glass of sake, Tsunade said, "There will also be samples taken of all the males on this last list I'll give you. This list is for the purpose of just having samples of the males on it. The samples are to be combined with your eggs and implanted into surrogates then raised during this time. They are to be implanted in you and two others. The males will know nothing until a successful implantation occurs. The other females will be notified and when a successful implantation has occurred, all of you will be transported to the Hokage tower for the duration of the pregnancies."

Tsunade paused to look up at her white apprentices face and continued, "I know this may come as a shock to you, but with your perfect chakra control, the children of the next generation will become powerful and be able to become better ninja. I have every confidence in you to complete this. So….what is your answer?"

Sakura read the down the collection list that was to be added to her already long one.

Maito Gai

Moreno Ibiki

Shiranui Genma

Sakura gazed at her shishou's face for a while before turning to look out the window onto the village. She knew that she would be building a better future for Konoha and Suna with this plan and laughed, "I'll agree if I get to oversee the extraction process and have the choice of choosing the surrogates, because after all, I have to be cooped up with those people." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and frowned.

Sakura, seeing her shishou's face sighed, "How will the male donors feel about having children with someone so weak and not being a part of the implantation decision? I hope you and the elders know what you're doing, because I'm going ahead with the mission since it has been placed into my care, but I want to know that everyone will agree to this before I start anything. I know you don't want anyone to know, but I want them to. It doesn't seem fair to them otherwise. If you'll allow me to tell everyone at the time of the process, only about the reason for the collection mind you, then I will stay confined until this is done and take care of everything that needs to be done."

Tsunade got up and walked around the desk to look Sakura in the eye, "I'll agree with you telling the donors if you'll stop calling yourself weak. I also will agree to your request about choosing the surrogates. However, you must give good reasons for your choices."

Sakura nodded and said, "I understand shishou. Tomorrow I will begin with the second part of the list you gave me so that the jounin will be able to go back on missions faster." With that said Sakura rose from her seat and headed out of the office.

Tsunade sat back and turned to look out on Konoha. Hopefully, this task she had given her apprentice would be one that would benefit everyone involved.

)()()()()()()()()()(

As she closed the door to her apartment, Sakura looked at the sky. The hot sun beat down on her back while she was heading to the Team 7 bridge. She sighed and stepped onto the bridge. She placed the bento she brought next to her as she sat down and dangled her legs over the side into the water. Sakura stared at the water deep in thought while waiting for her team.

_Who should I start my 'mission' with? Who is most accessible at this time? Genma is out on a mission, Ibiki is in an interrogation and Kakashi is going to be training with Naruto and Sai, so I think I'll start with Gai since I know where he will be._

Sakura felt footsteps on the boards of the bridge and looked up to see Naruto running towards her. "Sa-kura-chan!" was all she heard before she was wrapped up in two arms and hugged until she couldn't breathe.

"Na…Naruto….AIR!" choked out Sakura. After Naruto let go with an apology, Sakura took a few gasping pants then punched Naruto. "Think before you go and choke someone, BAKA!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin and turned to see Sai walking over to them. "Hello dickless. Hey ugly. Seems Kakashi-sempai is going to be late again, ne?" Sai commented with a fake grin.

Sakura ignored the insult and said, "When is Kakashi-sensei not late. He always gets lost on the road of life or something like that." She stood up with bento in hand and walked over to Sai. "I made some momen tofu for you. So eat it before Kakashi-sensei comes." She turned to Naruto and said, "I made you some homemade ramen. It may not be as good as Ichiraku ramen, but at least it's ramen. When Kakashi-sensei comes he can eat his saury while you two spar."

"Did someone say saury?" Everyone jumped and turned to see Kakashi right behind them.

Sakura grinned and held up a bento, "Yep! Here is yours."

Kakashi took the bento and looked inside for traps. "Kakashi-sensei! You can eat it without being suspicious of me. I swear I didn't poison it," Sakura cried out. Naruto and Sai looked at their bentos, but thought better of checking for poison in Sakura's fist range.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Following Kakashi to the practice field, Sakura decided to at least try to make today interesting. She sped up and walked beside her sensei. "Ne ne Kakashi-sensei, want to make a bet? How about we bet on who wins the first hit, and Winner gets a day of the loser being his or her gopher."

Kakashi looked over to Sakura and thought about the bet. Pakkun did need washing and his apartment was looking a little dusty. He stopped, turned and reached out to Sakura so that the boys could walk ahead of them. "If this bet is made, the boys can't know about it to make it fair," he said, "that way when you are my gopher, you won't complain that it was a set up."

Sakura snorted and waved her hand for Kakashi to continue walking beside her. "Alright, but it will be you who will be _my_ gopher. Just remember that you won't be able to back out once we agree. I bet Sai will land the first hit"

Sakura and Kakashi sat watching Naruto and Sai sparred with each other in the team 7 training grounds and wondered who would win this time. She turned to Kakashi and restated her bet, "I still say that Sai will win. You just make sure you have enough energy for –

An ANBU silently landed in front of her and shook his head. She yelled, "I know! Go watch someone else because it's not like I would do anything about it!"

She stood up and stomped away with Kakashi and the rest of her team watching with wide eyes as the ANBU laughed a little then disappeared with leaves swirling.

)()()()()()()()(

Sakura found herself again outside of Tsunade's office and heard a 'Well get in here' after her knock on the door. She entered and sat down in front of a hassled looking Hokage. I believe that I'll start with Maito Gai today. Then move onto Kakashi if you will send someone to find him in about three hours from now. I'll take Genma when he gets back from his mission, then last will be Yamato and second to last will be Ibiki since he's in interrogation."

"Alright, Genma will return in two days. Ibiki is almost done with his interrogation, so he'll be ready tomorrow," said Tsunade, "I'm glad that you have taken this duty on Sakura."

Sakura sighed and nodded as Tsunade called out to the ANBU in the next room. As soon as the ANBU appeared, they were told to take Sakura to Team Guy's training ground to retrieve Gai and then find Kakashi afterwards and bring him back to the hokage tower after Gai is finished.

Sakura and an ANBU took off out the window and headed to the training ground while the others spread all over Konoha trying to find the elusive Kakashi.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Sakura and her ANBU escort arrived at Team Guy's training ground and watched as Neji and Lee faced off against each other with Tenten and Gai watching. Gai was cheering Lee on with sunset scenes going on behind him. Tenten just watched with interest.

Sakura walked up to Tenten and asked, "Any chance you could get Gai-sensei to stop talking youth and get him to go to the hospital for a checkup, Tenten?" Tenten turned to Sakura and grinned. "Of course. Just tell him that Kakashi-sensei has a challenge for him and has sent you to lead Gai to him."

Laughing, Sakura started walking up to Gai and let slip the words Kakashi and challenge. Gai stopped his youthful speech and looked over to Sakura. "So Kakashi has got a challenge for me, his eternal rival? I will gladly accept whatever my rival has in store!" Gai said. As they made their way through the streets of Konoha, Sakura told him that his attention was needed at the hospital. Gai slowed his gait and turned to Sakura with a puzzled look. "Surely my eternal rival doesn't plan his challenge at the hospital….he has escaped that place whenever he is taken there. Are you sure that Kakashi told you the hospital?" Sakura stopped Gai with a hand on his arm, and took a deep breath. "Actually Gai-sensei, you are needed at the hospital to take part in a procedure set up by Tsunade-shishou. I didn't want to alarm your team, since it is not your health that will be in question." Gai looked at the hospital and gave Sakura a 'nice-guy' pose, "If Tsunade-sama told you to get me for this, I have to follow through as a shinobi of Konoha! Let our youth guide us and make our travels swift!"

Sakura just kept walking and held open the door for Gai as she said, "If you would follow me, this test will be done quickly enough." Gai strode through the door and Sakura led him down the stairs to her lab. Sakura wondered if she would be able to make it through all of the people on the list and if they would treat her the same after this. She sighed a little and her mind went back to the task at hand.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Sakura lead Gai down into her basement lab office and told him to take a seat. As he looked around at the tidy office he gave Sakura a 'nice-guy' pose and shouted, "Ah the power of youth! Such a display was a great way to finish the day of sparring."

Sakura grinned slightly. "Ok Gai-sensei, we should get down to business. I'll start by telling you why you're here," Sakura said as she sat down across from him, "You're here because of a very confidential process that has been approved by the hokage and the elders of the village. I'm sure that you will be compliant because if not, Ibiki will help me with his…talents."

Gai swallowed and nodded his head. "What would the youthful cherry blossom of Konoha have of me?"

"The plan is to collect a DNA sample from you." said Sakura.

'_Well that doesn't sound so bad! _thought Gai.

"Ok," he said as he opened his mouth.

Sakura reddened slightly and turned her back as she said, "I'll need a sample that is a part of you, not just a DNA swab. Your sperm is what's needed."

Gai's jaw dropped low as he turned red. "Oh, well, umm…..what do I have to do to help the youthful blossom?"

Sakura turned back to Gai with a slightly darker blush and smiled slightly, "You can drop your pants to start, Gai-sensei."

Gai gasped and took in a huge breath and started to undress when he was hit in the chest with a hospital gown. He caught it and looked at Sakura.

"I need you to get all the way undressed so that I can give you a physical before hand as well to get your vitals. This will only take a minute and then we can get you started," said Sakura as she walked to the door "I'll wait outside until you're ready."

Gai waited until the door closed and started to undress. _I wonder why this is even needed._ He blushed as he slipped his jumpsuit off and slid it, folded in a neat pile, onto the table. He tied the hospital gown and called to Sakura to come back in.

Sakura opened the door to a very uncomfortable Gai sitting on the exam table waiting for her. She took her stethoscope from the counter next to the table and slid it around her neck, making sure it worked. Walking over to Gai, she said, "Alright I need you to breathe deep and then hold it for five seconds and then exhale. Do this three times for me."

She slid the stethoscope into the opening in the back of the hospital gown and heard Gai hiss at the cold metal hitting his warm skin. "Sorry Gai-sensei, I always forget how cold this thing can be." Sakura lifted the metal and puffed warm air onto it, then slid it back against Gai's skin. "Better?"

Gai laughed, "Much. Just surprised me a little." He followed her instructions, breathing deeply. She listened to his heart and lungs then turned to make notes in his chart.

"Ok, one last thing and then I'll leave you to it." Sakura laid one hand on his muscular chest and one on his forehead, checking that there weren't any areas in Gai's body that was damaged or in need of care. As she worked, she closed her eyes and gave Gai's mind a little push to help prepare him for the next step into her plan. She opened her eyes and watched as Gai's body relaxed as if in sleep, she stopped her probing jutsu, and then slid his body into a prone position.

Sakura walked around the table to the cupboard and pulled out various things in order to be ready with her plan. She put the items onto the table with a still unconscious Gai and then locked the door. She made her way back to the table and blushed again when she put a collecting tube on to catch Gai's sample when he was finished and then she started building a genjutsu to bring Gai's innermost fantasy to life. She placed her hand onto his forehead and laid the genjustu on him. She felt his body start to respond and heard his breathing speed up as she was pulled into the genjutsu with him.

_Gai was practicing taijutsu alone at the training ground. He was working through some pushups when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned over to see no one there. Standing up, he did a scan of the area and didn't feel any chakra signatures close to him. He looked around again just to be sure and then resumed his training. As he leaned over to put more weights on his legs, he again felt a touch, this time on his lower back. When he whirled around swiftly, he saw nothing. Then a force kicked his legs out from under him and he went sprawling to the ground in surprise. _

_He looked up into the face of his attacker and saw a masked woman. Her mask was white and black with a pattern of stars across it with the leaf symbol on the forehead and a hood that hid her hair. He pushed himself up and struck a pose. "Nice work sneaking up on me! Your youth will be noted!" said Gai. The masked woman tilted her head to the side and took a few steps towards Gai. Seeing that the woman wasn't talking, Gai invited her to a training session. The woman got into a defensive position and taunted him. _

_Gai ran at the woman and was on his back in a minute without knowing how he got there. As he tried to move, he discovered that his body wasn't responding. The woman was crouching over him and she tilted her head and slowly removed her hand from the senbon in his neck. As she did, she ran her hands up to her mask and untied it. She let it fall to the ground and Gai watched it all the way down._

_The woman removed her hood and lustrous brown hair fell down and made a curtain around them. He looked up into her face and gasped. There was Tenten crouched over him with a smirk on her face. She smiled and started running her hands over his vest and sighed, "You know Gai-sensei, I've wanted to do this for a long time. I finally learned how I could and here you are. Now just sit back and relax a little." She started to unzip his vest and slip her hand onto his chest. Gai hissed through his teeth and said, "Tenten what are you doing?" _

_Tenten smiled and replied, "I'm helping both of us to…relieve…tension." Her hands traveled lower and…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:: Naruto isn't mine!**

Sakura pulled back from the genjustu and backed up until the back of her knees hit the chair against the wall, sitting down and put her head into hands, a took a deep breath. She watched Gai's body from the corner of her eye as a flush spread over his chest and he twitched while still in the genjutsu. She turned her back to give Gai some semblance of privacy, thanking goodness that she was able to leave while things were just starting. Somehow she knew that she would never look at Gai the same way again, even if it was just a genjutsu, if she had stayed any longer.

Sakura read Gai's chart while she waited for him to finish. Looking at the clock she saw that an hour had passed and she looked over to his body lying on the table. Seeing that he was still going, she decided to tinker with her genjutsu a little to bring this to a close faster. As she turned around, she heard a low moan and saw Gai's body rock and tense up. She blushed deeply as she made to unhook him from the tubes when he snatched her hand from his body. She looked at his face with surprise and saw that his eyes were open and unseeing. She waved her other hand in front of his eyes and, getting no reaction, touched his hand to ease his grip so she could continue her work.

As Sakura finished putting her equipment away, she turned to Gai and touched his forehead to wake him up. Gai opened his eyes slowly and turned his dazed expression towards Sakura. "What was that? I've never…I realize that a sample was needed, but to use genjutsu, especially one that….? Was that approved by Hokage-sama?" he asked as he blushed.

"The Hokage has approved any and all approaches to obtain a sample from you." Sakura said as she wrote down notes and observations in his chart. She labeled Gai's container and then took off her gloves as she looked at him. "Did you not enjoy your experience?"

Gai blushed a deeper red and caught her hand as she made to move away. "I hope that whatever you saw, if anything will be confidential and kept to yourself."

"Of course. Whatever I see or experience in this room will never leave it."

Sakura turned and handed Gai his clothes. "I'll be outside when you're done." She left and closed the door. When she heard Gai call that he was decent, she stepped back in the room and sat down.

Gai turned to her and said, "Well I guess I'll leave since we're done." Sakura blushed as she handed him a piece of paper with the notes she had jotted down on it and instructed him to deliver it to Tsunade.

)()()()()()()(

Gai walked out of the hospital holding the paper tightly in his hand. He didn't want his team to know what had happened; after all, who would believe that Konoha's cherry blossom would do things like that.

Looking at the paper in his hands, he recognized some of the medical jargon, but some things he couldn't quite understand. Maybe when he reached the Hokage's office, he would be clued in on why his sperm had been taken. He didn't have any special abilities except his taijutsu.

)()()()()()()(

As Sakura filed away Gai's chart, she brought out the next one and sighed. _'Maybe I should do only one of these a day…I mean, who would they tell anyways?'_ Holding up the Hatake, Kakashi file, she opened it to the last page.

Seeing that his last physical was two years ago, she thought '_I can use that to my advantage. He doesn't even have to know what I'm doing.'_ Sakura called in the ANBU posted at the door over her shoulder and told him that they were going to get Kakashi. '_I hope that Kakashi-sensei has forgotten about our bet' _thought Sakura.

She turned to the ANBU and started to walk down the hall of the hospital to the exit reading the list of 'patients'. As she pushed open the doors, she ran into a broad chest covered in a flak jacket. Looking up into the face of the wall she ran into, she saw Kakashi himself.

Kakashi looked up from his book with his patent eye squint that signified a smile, or what was taken as a smile. Sakura thought, '_Well that was easy enough'_. She smiled at her old sensei and asked, "What brings you here Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi answered, "Well I just came by to tell you that you lost the bet." Sakura's eyes went wide, and she swallowed as she hid her list and thought about how she could use this distraction to get Kakashi's sample. "Ok, so what can your…gopher…do for you?"

Kakashi smiled again and then bit his thumb, summoning his pack. "They need washing. Then my apartment is kind of messy so it needs to be cleaned too." Sakura sighed and turned to the ANBU next to the door and waved him off. "Alright, Kakashi-sensei, let's go and get this over with." She followed Kakashi on the route to his apartment with the pack leading the way. They were anticipating a good bath.

::Please review::  
>I'll try to keep updates regular.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto!**

Sakura waited for Kakashi to open his door and take down the traps when they got to his apartment. As they walked into the apartment, an ANBU came and handed Kakashi a scroll.

"Looks like Hokage-sama needs me for a mission," Kakashi looked around and pointed out a basket with shampoo and towels in it, "The dogs like that shampoo and the cleaning supplies are under the sink. Better get to it." He gave a smile and transported away.

Sakura looked back and forth between the dogs and the basket then sighed. "Well boys, let's get started." The pack jumped and cheered. Pakkun walked up to Sakura and said, "Sakura thanks for giving us a bath. We like it when you do it because we get tummy rubs during it."

Sakura grinned and toweled them all dry one right after another. They all sat on the floor around her and waited for their treats. Sakura handed out the treats and looked around at the rest of the apartment. She sighed when she saw all the mess she would have to clean.

As she got up to start the work, there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it and to her surprise there was another ANBU waiting for the door to open. "Hokage-sama sends for you. She needs you right away." Sakura looked back at the pack and waved goodbye to them as she walked out the door.

)()()()()()()()(

Sakura stood on the other side of her shishou's door and knocked. Hearing "Get in here", she opened the door and walked into the room. She looked around the round room and stopped walking when she reached the desk. Seeing an ANBU and Kakashi standing to one side, she waited to hear from Tsunade.

Tsunade turned around from the window and looked into Sakura's eyes. "I'll get right down to it Sakura. Genma was traveling on his way back to the village when some rouge nin ambushed him. He is awaiting medical treatment on the outskirts of a neighboring village and can't be moved. I want you and Kakashi to go, heal and retrieve him."

Sakura nodded her head in acceptance and turned to leave. Kakashi turned to follow, but was held back by the ANBU. Sakura looked at the ANBU then turned her gaze to her shisou. "Kakashi, stay, I have something concerning another mission." Kakashi stayed in place and waved Sakura on.

After Sakura left, Kakashi turned to Tsunade and waited for her to go into detail about the reason he was held back. "Kakashi, we have reason to believe that this rouge nin Genma was injured by was a missing nin by the name of Yourre. We don't know who he is affiliated with, but we do know that Genma's injuries could've been a lot worse. I want you to keep an eye on Sakura while you two are there. She would be a good target for a missing nin, especially since she is my apprentice."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment as he turned to leave. Tsunade watched him leave from the tower and walk down the road towards the gate and sighed. She then walked over to her desk and pulled out a sake bottle from a desk drawer. She sat down and took a drink then called for Shizune to organize the papers scattered around her office.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sakura continued on and made her way to the main gates to wait on Kakashi so that they could be on their way. She leaned against the wall and thought about her ongoing mission. She was so deep in thought that when Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face, she snatched at the movement, twirled around and threw him against the wall behind her.

"Sakura! It's just me. Calm down." said Kakashi. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts as she realized what had happened. "Sorry sensei. I was a little distracted I guess." Said Sakura as she smiled up at Kakashi. He gave her his crinkled eye smile and told her that it wasn't a problem.

They both headed out of the gates and made their way to the neighboring village where Kiba was wounded. Flying through the trees at top speed, they soon reached the village and jumped down onto the road to enter through their gates. As Sakura and Kakashi were passing though the village gates, they were stopped by a medic nin that had been waiting for their arrival.

The Konoha nin were escorted to the clinic where Genma was being kept. As they walked through the town, they could hear people calling to others in the town, selling their wares and children running through the streets playing tag. Finally reaching the small clinic, Sakura asked to see Genma right away. They were led to a room in the back that had little lighting and the distinctive hospital smell.

Sakura spotted Genma on a bed with an IV in his arm and a mask for oxygen over his face. As she walked over to the bed, she noticed his chart on the end of his bed and picked it up to study it. Kakashi entered the room and sat down in a chair by the door. "So far he has gotten a few treatments, but his injuries are still bad," said Sakura as she lifted her head to look at Genma.

Walking over to the bedside, her hands started to glow with her green medic chakra. She placed her hands over Genma's chest and started to work on his injuries. Her facial features were smooth and calm as she sent her healing chakra through Genma's system, finding cuts and bruising in and on his body.

"Well, at least there was no poison in his wounds. Just a lot of damage to work on," said Sakura as she moved her hands up and down his body. Kakashi looked over her shoulder and sighed. Sakura straightened up and walked to the end of the bed, picking up Genma's chart to make her notations. "He is able to be moved now. Tomorrow will be soon enough, let him sleep tonight and we can start fresh in the morning," said Sakura. Kakashi moved to the chair next to the bed and pulled out his little book, getting settled in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

As dawn approached, Kakashi set down his book and stood, stretching and groaning low as a few kinks worked themselves out of his back. He walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing his student, well his ex-student, walking with another of the medical personnel and talking low. Turning back to the sleeping body in the bed, he heard the door begin to open and waited for the person to reveal themselves.

Sakura called out to Kakashi as she walked through the door. "I'm back! Has he moved at all since last night?" Kakashi shook his head and motioned to the still form in the bed. "He hasn't moved at all, but he'll pull through." Sakura nodded and sat down to resume her notes about Genma's vital signs.

Finishing up her notes, she put down the chart at the end of the bed. Looking up she saw Genma starting to wake up and she moved to his side. Pressing down lightly, she heard him groan and started talking to him.

"Welcome back Genma. You've been out for the better part of the day. Now we just have to get you into a better shape to get you up and moving," Sakura said as she probed his wounds with her chakra. As she felt most of the major injuries had healed quite nicely, she started to think about collecting another sample. She motioned to Kakashi and asked him, "Could you go and tell the village leader that Genma is awake?" Kakashi nodded and picked up his book on the way out of the room with a wave.

Genma coughed and motioned for the water that was sitting on the table next to the bed.. Sakura reached over him and grabbed the water. As she pulled the water towards her she grazed Genma's face with her breast. Genma sighed weakly and closed his eyes, and she slipped a sleeping pill into the cup. She swished the cup around slightly and tapped Genma, holding out the cup to him saying, "I want you to slowly drink this all. If you drink too fast you'll choke."

As she walked around the room setting up to extract Genma's DNA, she could feel his eyes on her. She kept her back to him and finished setting up her equipment. Once she was done, she turned around to check that Genma had drunk all the water. When her eyes landed on the empty water glass, her gaze went to Genma's face. His eyes were closed and his head was back on his pillow.

Sakura picked up her tools and went to Genma's side. She pulled down his blanket and attached the collection tube to him. As she moved around the bedside to the head of the bed, she started weaving the signs to being her genjutsu. When she reached the last sign, she laid her hands on Genma's head and felt the sensation of being pulled into the genjutsu just like the last time…

)()()()()()()()()(

_Sakura tried to open her eyes and look around in the darkness that surrounded her. She heard someone moving around in the darkness and stretched out her hand, trying to find something to tell her where she was._

_As she finally found something solid, she heard a click and was blinded as the place she was in was flooded with light. As she blinked her eyes and rubbed them, trying to get them to adjust, she heard something or someone moving towards her._

_Moving her hand away from her adjusted eyes, she saw Genma sitting in the middle of a small room in a chair. He had a half mask on his face to disguise himself from the woman who was entering the small room from behind him. _

_Sakura saw the walls of the room were mirror covered and reflected the candles that were sitting in the corners on candle stands. Looking back at the woman's face in the light, she found herself staring into Ino's eyes. She moved her gaze towards Gemna still sitting in the chair and her eyes widened at the smirk on his lips._

)()()()()()()()()()(

Sakura drew back from the fantasy and took a deep breath as she flicked her eyes towards Genma, who was still in the self-made fantasy. Her brow raised in uneasy amazement as she let her eyes fall away from his face and she bent over the unconscious body to attach the collecting instruments. Seeing as she had allowed the fantasy watching on her end to progress farther than she had wanted, she sat in the unoccupied chair next to the bed to slow her heartbeat and closed her eyes to let her breathing slow.

Opening her eyes as she heard the sounds of Genma's release, her eyes rested on the collection jar, making her way out of the chair to remove the whole apparatus from the lithe body laying a little easier on the bed. As she reached for the last tube, the door opened to Kakashi's surprised face. He took in the tubes and collection jars, then brought his gaze to meet Sakura's wide eyes.

"What is going on here Sakura?" he asked as his arms crossed his chest and he took a relaxed looking pose by the door. Sakura lowered her head and started blushing at being caught. Then she brought her head up and took a firm stand, "This has nothing to do with you Kakashi. I do this with the Hokage's approval." She inhaled and held her breath, trying to stay serious and make the blush go from her face.

At her words, he ran a hand over his covered face and said "I see. Make sure, in the future, to lock the door better then." He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door softly but firmly. Sakura waited until she heard his retreating footsteps stop echoing and she let out the breath she held, her body sinking into the chair, looking like she had deflated.

After calming down a bit, she stood from the chair and moved around the room, swiftly picking up the remaining collection equipment and stowing them away in her bag. She walked over to the hospital bed and leaned over Genma once more to wake him up. She tapped his face smartly and felt him stirring. His eyes opened and zeroed in on Sakura's face. She stood up straight and smiled at him saying, "Welcome back to the living world Genma."

Genma blinked , trying to wake up fully and he lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and then grinned, "I might have to have you heal me again. The dreams you give are fantastic." He laughed as he sat up, the sheet falling down his torso and into his lap. Sakura turned to give Genma some privacy and heard him moving about the room, retrieving his clothes. She felt a tap at her shoulder and turned to see Genma lifting up her back from the chair she had set it down on. As he hefted the bag up onto his shoulder, he asked, "Everything squared away with the village then?" Sakura nodded and started towards the closed door and felt a hand close around her wrist.

Looking back toward Gemna, she noticed the serious look on his face and stopped walking. "Is there something wrong Genma?" she asked. He shook his head and smiled at her saying, "I just wanted to give you my thanks for saving me. I know that I'm not serious often, but it needs to be said that I appreciate what you did for me." Sakura blushed slightly and nodded her head as she turned back towards the door and opened it. As she moved through the doorway, she say Kakashi sitting down next to the door reading his book, looking half asleep. She quickly glance down at Kakashi and started walking past him when his book snapped shut and he launched to his feet.

"Homeward it is then. Let's get back to the village. Lead the way, Genma. We'll go at your pace" he said as he turned to walk down the hallway. Genma nodded to Sakura and then jogged to catch up with Kakashi. Sakura shook her head and followed them.

)()()()()()()()()(

Please rate and review!  
>Thanks so much!<p> 


End file.
